


Change my mind

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Annoying Lucifer (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Cute Lucifer, Forehead Kisses, Good Lucifer, Hallucifer, Kissing, Lucid Dreaming, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Sam Is So Done, alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Sam is done with Lucifer and his childish behavior, so he takes his measures.They'll drive each other insane, well, more if it's possible.





	

Sam was about to flip a table. 

Lucifer all over the day was throwing fishy kisses to him and its was driving him mad for two reasons; 1. he wanted to focus on the case and 2. because it was on the edge to run and slam the snide and sassy creation of his broken mind against a wall and make out til he couldn't breath correctly. 

But he had to keep it under control, sure that worked over all the day, but now, in his way back to the motel was being so fucking hard resist the urge. 

"c'mon Sammy, I know you wanna" 

"shut up" 

"that won't work again" 

"shut up, shut up" 

"hey, Sam" Lucifer carried the vowels and pouted. 

"no, Lucifer, you are not getting anything with this" 

And there he was, walking backwards, facing Sam, sending fishy kisses and curving his eyebrows in a silent invitation. 

Sam growled, he had to be under control. 

Lucifer vanished from his position in front of him. Sam, about to sigh of relief, felt as the characteristic cool breath of the archangel hit his neck. 

"hey, I know you wanna" 

Lucifer keep repeating that for two minutes. 

Sam turned into an alley, hearing as Lucifer complained from a few feet away. 

"Sam, don't ignore me" 

Sam looked at him threateningly but Lucifer just chuckled. 

Sam grunted and walked again, faster that the last time. 

He heard as Lucifer steps sounded quicker as he began to jog to catch Sam and his long strides. 

Sam hears as Lucifer called him, not the self pleased voice that he always used, a real pleading. 

 

And Sam just loose it. 

Lucifer stood there, panting, leaning against the wall, sweat sliding under the collar of his t-shirt.

He couldn't stop it. 

He rushed to be in front of Lucifer and just smacked their lips together, kissing him roughly, not caring if he was kissing a dirty wall, everything felt so real, the caresses, the soft lips, the heat. 

Sam woke up, again the same dream, more of a memory than a dream, but it was so irreal that it could've been a dream. 

He scanned the room, then left his head fall tho one side, catching a glimpse of blue pale eyes. 

It was Lucifer, in his old vessel after all those years, smiling at him. 

Sam heart clenched. This couldn't be real. 

"Sam, I'm here," Lucifer kissed Sam's forehead and leaned closer, hugging him, "I've been always there" 

Sam felt so happy, but he just lifted a hand and caressed the skin he always wanted to, he run his hands through the blonde hair and it was as soft as he had pictured. 

And finally they kissed, slow, lovingly, trying to somewhat make up for all those years missed. 

"you got me all wrong kiddo" Lucifer muttered, and it was the same as the first day he let him in. 

"and you drive me crazy" 

They chuckled, they were the perdition of the other, the eternal blackness, but they also were two halves of the same thing. 

They kissed lazily, till Sam had fallen asleep in Lucifer's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it's always a pleasure write this things. :3


End file.
